Rizzoli and Isles Smut Drabbles
by Bucken-Berry
Summary: Yeah, I know, that's not a title, but each of the drabbles will have one. ;D As the title says, this is a series of Rizzisles smut drabbles, each 100 words exactly. Read, enjoy, take cold shower, review.
1. Bound

A/N: Let's get the boring stuff out of the way first. Don't own the series. If I did, well... Let's just say we wouldn't need fanfic, eh? So don't sue me.

Also, this has very hardcore smut, BDSM, etc. Stay away if that bothers you. If you like things hot and spicy, you're in the right place. Oh, are you ever. ;)

This is my first venture into Rizzoli & Isles. I usually start with something that has a plot besides the smut, but my other projects are taking too long and I'm impatient. LOL. I do usually start with drabbles, so at least that's familiar.

Reviews make me very, very happy. I also take requests/prompts/etc, so feel free to send 'em my way. Just keep in mind that in this set of drabbles, each will be 100 words exactly, so if you want something longer, I will probably make it it's own PWP. :)

Last but not least... I dedicate these to Rae D. Magdon for being absolutely awesome. Love you, Rae! 3

On to the show!

Bound

Stinging skin. Throbbing, wet, hot sex between her legs. Ropes digging into her skin, only increasing the excitement.

Jane places the vibrator over her clit. She cries out, sound muffled by the gag, tries to thrash, but she's trapped.

Jane chastises her for disobeying her earlier order to stay perfectly still and silent. Grabs the whip and lashes it again. Maura can't contain her cries of pleasure. More reprimand will follow, but she doesn't care. Too turned on, painfully aroused; just wants Jane to make her come, nothing else matters.

The vibrator is placed between her legs again, teasing her.


	2. Tease

A/N: 706 views, 4 reviews, 4 faves, and 6 alerts in one day? YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! You spoil me! XD I think I've officially been converted to this fandom! My OTP is still in the SVU fandom and I'm never going to stop writing them, but with a fandom this amazing, I'm going to have to stick around! Maybe I'll turn some of my SVU plot bunnies into R&I bunnies!

Please continue to review/fave/alert my stories! I do so appreciate each and every one of them.

I'm glad you guys like the drabbles so much. Drabbles are a specialty of mine- I like seeing how much I can do with few words. If I may say so myself, I'm pretty good at it. :)

Here's chapter 2! Enjoy, you amazing people!

Tease

"You want to come so badly, don't you?" Jane taunts, voice low and husky, and _god_, she could come right then and there if not for the fact that Jane was deliberately avoiding the one spot Maura needed touched.

"Yes, Mistress… Please," she gasps.

Jane ignores her and continues with her mission. Touching every erogenous zone in Maura's body. Rubbing her nipples, sucking, licking, nipping her earlobe and neck.

It's all so amazing, but it's not enough. She needs Jane to touch that spot-

And finally, Jane does. Only a few seconds of rubbing, and Maura comes hard, crying, "Mistress!"


	3. Shopping

A/N: Another drabble for you all! I love you guys. I am blown away by how amazing this fandom is. I can't believe how many views/reviews/alerts/faves I'm getting, and how sweet you guys are all being. That Antler guy/girl isn't going to change a thing! You guys rock and I want to give all of you a giant hug! *Cuddles*

Ahem. Let's get on with what you're here for! *Cheers* This chapter isn't smut per se, but trust me, all will be explained!

Shopping

"What do you think, Pet?" Jane whispers as they examine a display of vibrators at their favorite sex shop.

Maura shudders, looking them over. So many different kinds, so many shapes, colors, sizes and intensities.

She thinks about which one would feel best for her and which one would be more arousing for Jane to watch.

"That one," she murmurs, pointing to a short but wide vibrator she could tell Jane had taken a liking to.

"Good girl," Jane says huskily. "Now, go to the register. I have something to do."

Maura obeys, wondering what else Jane could be planning.


	4. Gift

A/N: This one is mostly just fluff. But that's part of a BDSM relationship- you still have the sweet and touching moments, even if they're different from what others consider light and happy. More smut next chapter, I promise. Oh! And I'll also be starting another drabble series focusing on other things than smut. I just prefer drabbles- I don't know why. Please review!

* * *

><p>"I have something for you," Jane whispers as Maura undresses.<p>

"Ma'am?" Maura asks softly.

"Kneel," Jane orders. Maura complies and watches as Jane retrieves the shopping bag from earlier. She pulls out a collar: the prettiest collar Maura has ever seen.

"Thank you, Mistress!" Maura exclaims.

"I want to make this official. Will you be mine, Maura?" Jane asks. After a moment, she adds, "You can call me by my name just this once."

"Of course, Jane!" Maura says happily. She smiles when Jane puts the collar on. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jane says. "Now come on."

* * *

><p>AN: Just a heads-up: if this story ever gets deleted from this site, I have it posted on others. Go to my profile to find the links. Thanks!


End file.
